Reunion
by ArashiDumas
Summary: Toby and Leah meet for one last time in this story of a class reunion, ten years from their breakup. The ending to a quartet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leah sighed, listening to the ringing of the phone, praying no one would pick up.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Oh, Hello. I'm looking for Toby Isaccs. Have I reached the right number?"

She heard him catch his breath. He obviously recognized her crisp English accent. "This is Toby. Is this…?"

"Leah," she said. "Sorry to catch you off guard."

"Leah," he repeated, his voice soft. But it suddenly got colder. "What do you need?"

"Um. Actually, I'm heading the class reunion, and you're on the list. I don't expect you to come from clear out in Canada, but if…if you'd like to…" she sighed. "We're meeting at Jeffie Park, out by the old school on Friday, the 6th, around 5 for a barbecue. Maybe we'll see you there."

"Probably not." He said shortly. "Leah…How—How've you been?"

"I'm good. And you? Married with kids, I assume."

Toby gave a small chuckle, and Leah could imagine him giving off that small sideways smile. "Gosh, I wish. No, I was engaged, but we called it off. Other than that, though, I'm doing well."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm glad that you're good, though." She smiled and tried to sound happy. "Hey, sorry to cut this short, Toby, but I still have half of the class to call. Call me one day, and we'll catch up, right?"

"Right. Later, then." He hung up, leaving her hanging to the dial tone.

She sighed and curled up on the couch. Why had she even called him? Of course he would refuse—after the horrible break-up they'd had…

Toby sighed and looked at the caller ID. He could call her back later, talk more. She hadn't said whether she was married with kids, he realized. A pretty girl like her, he thought, of course she's married and living a happy life.

He picked up the phone and called his best friend's familiar number.

"JT here?" he asked when Liberty picked up the phone.

"Hang on Toby, of course he's here." He heard her smile and go to give the phone to her husband. "James! Toby's on the phone!" An eruption of babies crying at the sudden noise came through the speaker.

"Yo." JT answered coolly.

"Hey, buddy. You want to go to England?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The sun was hot the day of the reunion, and Leah was getting the full benefit of it. She had never cared how she looked, but today seemed like the perfect day to spread out and tan herself. She sat in her lawn chair chatting with old friends about this and that, laughing over old jokes that seemed so trivial, but played a big role in their mundane lives.

"So Leah," Cher said quietly with a small smile. "Where's Toby?"

"Not coming." Leah sighed. "I invited him, but he didn't sound interested. Why do you care, Cherrie?"

"Personally, I don't. But we all had bet on when you two would get married."

"Married?" She laughed. "Hun, single life is fine for me right now. A husband would only slow me down." It was true. After high school, she had gone to a good university where they gave her a degree in English Literature. She became a best selling fantasy author in England and was as well-known as J.K. Rowling was when she wrote the Harry Potter books. She couldn't let anything stand in her way.

"Whatever." Cher fanned her self with a small laugh, looking around at all her friends from high school. They had all changed—they were all the same. Her eyes landed on a newcomer and his friend. "Oh My God." She said, and merely pointed. All eyes followed her finger.

A tall handsome man with brown hair stood, looking around at all the people. His hair was long in a pony-tail and his chocolaty, expressive eyes searched the faces. He had glasses that only suited his face and body that made girls fall at his feet He wore long khaki pants and a black shirt that looked like it was painted on. Behind him stood a man with lighter hair, cut shorter, and eyes—their color was hard to see at this distance—looking as well. He was wearing a long shirt and baggy pants, not looking as grown up as his friend. Suddenly, he pointed. All the girls followed his finger to Leah.

The more handsome man said something to his friend, pushed him lightly back, and began walking over. The other man began flirting with some near-by girls casually.

Leah stood, excusing herself from her friends. She walked straight to him, and they stood before each other, staring into each other's eyes. No words were spoken, the tension between them was obvious—to everyone except each other—to them, they were star-crossed lovers, finally finding each other. She took a deep breath, and flew into his arms, their lips locking, their hands re-familiarizing every inch of the other's body.

When they parted, Leah stumbled back, her breath gone. How long had it been since she'd been kissed like that? But here was this man—who wasn't anything like what she remembered him to be, and he was amazing—even more amazing than when he'd left.

"You look wonderful." He said, looking her over again, breaking their silence.

She felt a blush creep to her face. "So do you, Toby. It's been a while."

"It has."

"I didn't think you'd come…Why did you?"

"Because, you never told me. Married with Kids?"

"You came all the way to England to find out?"

"Yeah. What's the answer?"

"I have a daughter. Her name is Nikki. She's five."

"So…You're married. 'Kay, I get it."

She laughed. "I never said that, I just said 'with kids.' Do you see a ring on this finger?" She held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger.

"Some guy knocked you up, then left you high and dry?"

"Some guy who used to be my husband, yeah." Leah smirked. "But that was years ago, and there's nothing I can do about it." She smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"A hotel down the way, some local place. Looked nice."

"The room in Dad's loft is still available…if you need it."

"Leah…" he paused and looked away. She knew this expression well.

"Right," she said, her accent making her voice harsh. "I understand. Grab some punch and take a seat." She nodded a good day to him and walked off. How could she have been so stupid as to invite him? She knew she'd just be hurt again.

"Will you come—to the hotel tonight? I want to talk, but with not so many people around."

A spark of hope lit in her heart. "I'd love to." She looked past him to his friend. "But…won't J.T. tag along?"

"He's married now, kids at home. He'll stay in his own room talking to them tonight."

"Oh…" Shock hit her. "J.T. got _married?_ Who'd want to marry him?"

Toby cracked his sideways grin. "Liberty." He nodded his own good day, until tonight, and turned to the punch table, greeting old friends.


End file.
